times victory
by Altea-de-Cancer
Summary: Batalla de la era olímpica, Atenas, Grecia… Habían pasado ya varios días desde que la guerra contra Poseidón era llevada acabo en la tierra contra los humanos, Athena había visto desde su pedestal en el Olimpo, como seria destruida la humanidad por sus constantes pecados, la caja de Pandora ya había sido abierta…si alguna vez los seres humanos habían sido puros, aquella orden imp


Prologo:

Batalla de la era olímpica, Atenas, Grecia…

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que la guerra contra Poseidón era llevada acabo en la tierra contra los humanos, Athena había visto desde su pedestal en el Olimpo, como seria destruida la humanidad por sus constantes pecados, la caja de Pandora ya había sido abierta…si alguna vez los seres humanos habían sido puros, aquella orden impuesta directamente por Zeus para la creación de una mujer que pondría el pecado en la tierra debido a su curiosidad ya había sido cumplida, Athenea observaba desde su cúspide como iban mermando los esfuerzos humanos por subsistir, las cosechas, la tierra, las construcciones y las vidas iban desapareciendo bajo la furia de los océanos…

-Padre…Padre…!-

Una cálida voz femenina pero llena de alarma entraba corriendo a el palacio de Zeus en los altos olimpos

-…Padre, cuanto más durara esto…Poseidón y su castigo ante esos seres indefensos…?-

Aquel rey que se ceñía en su trono degustaba un racimo de uvas mientras escuchaba a su hija hablar, parecía no tomarle importancia a aquel asunto que era de su hermano…

-No deberíais acongojarte, tiempo hace ya que los humanos se corrompieron por causa de sus tribulaciones, hace falta que la tierra sea purificada de todo aquello que solo causa malestar a lo eterno, ellos que olvidan su posición en este universo es debido recordárselas, solo así temerán y no alejaran de nosotros sus suplicas y oraciones…-

Tras escuchar aquella voz atronadora que surgió de sus labios, Athena sorprendida inclino su rostro con pesar…

-Padre…somos dioses, incluso nosotros deberíamos hacer algo para ayudarles, eran seres llenos de bondad hasta que Pandora abrió esa caja que colocaste en sus manos, acaso…no es nuestra responsabilidad? No deberíamos hacer que nos teman con esa clase de castigos, antes bien deberíamos alcanzar su amor y enseñarles dicho sentimiento unos a otros para que dejen de destruirse así mismos, solo así podrán alcanzar la paz…-

Zeus admirado por aquella sabiduría sintiendo aprecio por su hija sonrió y se puso en pie de su cetro caminando hacia ella

-…Sabiduría, gracia que se te fue concedida así como justicia, si deseáis salvar a esa raza, se te dará una oportunidad, demostraras lo que dices lucharas a su lado… si logras demostrar que su voluntad es capaz de remediar los daños, de arreglar sus pecados, serán perdonados cuantas veces lo pidas y serás tu quien sea la encargada de gobernar esa tierra para encaminarlos como tanto deseas…-

Los ojos gráciles de aquella deidad olímpica y femenina brillaron en un destello de esperanza, saliendo de aquel lugar observando las estrellas en el cielo fue acomodándolas recordando a aquellos héroes que habían intentado ya en el pasado ayudar a la raza humana, algunas de ellas que ya existían por pedido de otros dioses para memorias de antiguos personajes fueron tomadas por ella, fusionando su polvo estelar y su materia, concentrando su energía vital en ellos para protegerlos en su viaje a la mortalidad, bajo a la tierra lluviosa por causa del rey de los mares, hacia el país al cual aún no llegaban los estragos del hermano de su padre: Lemuria, ahí encontró a una raza de sabios llena de tecnología y conocimientos vastos en cuanto al universo…

-Por favor…no hay tiempo, necesito de su gran ayuda, la humanidad depende de ello, tomen estas estrellas, este polvo y únanlo para crear armaduras tan fuertes como las que tiene Poseidón…lo necesito…-

Aquellos hombres y mujeres al observar que la diosa yacía de rodillas ante ellos y en persona que desde el olimpo había bajado hasta ellos se admiraron de tal acto, ¿Qué Dios podría tener compasión de ellos que eran tan pequeños a comparación de los que viven por siempre?, ya habían entendido de aquella devastación que había generado Poseidón en la tierra y como algunos humanos habían vendido su alma a el para sobrevivir a la catástrofe usando sus armaduras marinas, tras escucharla y sin dudarlo tomaron aquellos materiales y comenzaron la forja de las armaduras, muchos de ellos al ver tal sacrificio de la diosa desearon rendirle tributo y otorgaron su sangre para darle vida a las armaduras, aquellos valientes fueron sanados por Athena y elegidos por ella para que llevaran algunas de las armaduras a la batalla, debido a sus dotados conocimientos del universo y el cosmos, ella misma sacrifico su valiosa sangre divina para que una armadura fuese creada para ella, al fin portándola se dirigió al fragor de la batalla contra el dios de los mares Poseidón…

-Jamás permitiré que este mundo tan bello donde viven los humanos sea destruido por ti Poseidón…-

Aquel dios al ver a Athena ataviada por su armadura se abalanzo sobre ella mientras los caballeros que habían sido elegidos por ella se enfrentaban a aquellos humanos traidores que portaban sus Scales, ella enfrentaría sola una batalla contra el dios de los mares, aquel que contenía entre sus manos un tridente y Athena un escudo y espada era perseguida por las constantes arremetidas del dios, mientras ella se protegía con aquel escudo intentando alcanzar alguna parte vital del cuerpo del dios con su espada, la energía cósmica que chocaba entre ambos comenzaba a fluir intensamente, sin embargo Athena seria vencida por un paso en falso al ir retrocediendo tras tanto golpeteo entre su espada y su tridente, llevándola a caer en el suelo, Poseidón enfadado por aquella intervención apuntalo hacia la diosa amenazante…

-Jamás creí que mi hermano fuese a criar a una mujer tan tonta, Athena osas quitarme el derecho divino de castigar a esta raza por sus acciones, entonces sere tu juez y morirás antes que ellos-

Aquel tridente cayo violentamente mientras el grito de una mujer se alcanzó a escuchar deteniendo la batalla, aquella escena que era contemplada por guerreros atenienses y marinas, Poseidón había lanzado su tridente contra la espada de Athena destruyéndola en pedazos, mientras que ella permanecía con los ojos esmeraldas que le caracterizaban muy abiertos observando a aquel dios que si bien no había acabado con ella aun había destruido su arma para fulminarlo…

-Serás tomada como un sacrificio para el mar, Athena…-

Elevándola por el aire con su poderoso cosmos aquel dios terrible de los mares, dirigió el cuerpo de la diosa hacia el mar mientras ella sin poder moverse intentaba luchar para librarse de aquel terrible poder del hermano de su padre, así mismo aquellos primeros caballeros se apresuraron a llegar ante ella atacando al dios mas solo consiguieron que aquellos ataques fueran devueltos a ellos con el doble de su fuerza, aquel poder era sin duda alguna de alguien que venía de sangre divina…

Sin poder hacer mucho aquellos caballeros, logrando perecer algunos en el intento y otros solo conseguían ponerse en pie mal heridos tras recibir semejantes ataques en la desesperación por salvar a aquella diosa que había ganado sus corazones por haber ido en su ayuda y haber tenido el deseo naciente de permanecer con ellos "Que haremos, en verdad…no hay nada que hacer para evitar esta catástrofe y este fin?" se decían unos a otros, mientras aquella diosa iba sumergiéndose en los mares controlada por el cosmos de aquel rey, de pronto un destello brillo en el cielo surcando a toda velocidad el ancho mar, frenándose justo en aquel punto donde la diosa yacía con el agua hasta el cuello, un objeto tan brillante que causaba ceguera al fijar la vista sobre él, choco sobre el borde del mar produciendo que semejante potencia creara una onda expansiva que abriría un ligero cráter en el agua liberando a Athena de aquella masa donde iba siendo sumergida y a la vez rompiendo el cosmos de Poseidón que la mantenía cautiva…

Aquel objeto era un báculo alargado y dorado que permaneció unos momentos en el aire flotando a la par de Athena, en su punta tenía una gran lanza redonda unida a el mango y dos alas comenzaban aquel circulo, adornándolo un pequeño listón blanco ondeaba por el aire, mientras que una bella aura tan intensamente dorada como el cosmos de Athena aparecía en la forma de una femenina figura alada al costado de aquel báculo sosteniéndolo y observando con dulzura a la diosa, caminando hacia ella con gracilidad por el aire que aun permitía que aquella agua fuese disipada de los alrededores de Athena coloco aquella arma entre sus manos mientras una suave voz fue atraída por el viento…

-Athena, úsame, llámame y yo vendré a ayudarte, pocos dioses llevan la justicia y el amor en el corazón, tu que la poseen permíteme ser el báculo que te guie a la victoria…-

Aquella aura y aquel báculo, parecían fusionarse en uno solo, desde el olimpo la diosa Nike había enviado su propia arma hacia Athena para salvarla de aquel fin, la diosa de la sabiduría que había reconocido esa esencia sonrió con calidez y tomo aquel báculo mientras el agua regresaba a su lugar en el mar en terribles olas, Athena viajo con rapidez de nuevo a la tierra guiada con aquel báculo expandiendo con gran fuerza su cosmos sobre ella despertando a aquellos guerreros atenienses que yacían en tierra con la esperanza por unos momentos despedazada, ellos que pudiendo sentir el amor infinito que era desprendido de aquella diosa se pusieron en pie y lucharon inalcanzablemente por vencer a los generales, mientras Athena que esta vez chocaba aquel báculo contra un tridente y tras un arduo enfrentamiento, había encontrado en aquel lugar de ardua batalla una vasija donde dejo caer parte de su sangre divina sobre ella mezclada con cosmos orillando a Poseidón a ser encerrado en ella con ayuda de aquella arma que había sido puesta en sus manos sellándolo y enviándolo a dormir por vez primera, en todos los siglos…

Aquella había sido una cruenta batalla donde los primeros santos habían sido puestos a prueba y así mismo la voluntad de aquella diosa, la cual había regresado ya a el olimpo, donde Zeus le concedió como lo había prometido el mandato y el cuidado de los humanos para su reivindicación, otros dioses envidiosos de aquello, ambiciosos del mismo poder y además temerosos de lo que a futuro pudiera representar convocaron a una junta…

-Ella, es tu hija fuera del matrimonio que yo bendigo y una de tus ilegitimas, que esperanzas podemos tener de que no haga lo que hizo a Poseidón con nosotros…-

Pronuncio la reina…

-La raza humana debe desaparecer Zeus, no estamos de acuerdo con que un dios los proteja, tu hija deberá ser puesta a juicio…-

Agrego el sol, sin embargo Zeus repuso…

-Los siglos nada son para nosotros los dioses, quien posee la razón entre mi hija y ustedes se sabrá con el tiempo, si los humanos no corrigen sus errores Athena lo entenderá y regresara a donde pertenece, le he dado esa oportunidad y asi será, ya que pese a ser una divinidad he impuesto sobre ella la condición de renacer como humana en aquel sitio…-

Sorprendidos al unísono preguntaron todos:

-y ella acaso no lo considero una bajeza…como has pedido eso a tu hija Zeus?-

Más Zeus tranquilo solo inquirió:

-Ella acepto y deseo sentir el dolor tan grande como los humanos en sus mismas condiciones…-

Sin decir más aquellos dioses no pudieron remediar aquella orden otorgada por el rey, mas al escuchar aquella ultima orden otorgada por el a Athena, se reunieron entre ellos urdiendo planes, habían sabido que Nike, la diosa que representa la victoria que siempre yacía al lado de Zeus había sido quien impidió que Poseidón castigara a los humanos y había ayudado y salvado a Athena cuando estaba por ser castigada, así que decidieron colocar sobre ella el castigo que ansiaban le fuera impuesto a la atrevida Athena…

-Athena…Athena, pronto desapareceré…mi cosmos se está extinguiendo, mas dejo parte de mí en este Báculo que ahora es tuyo…que jamás se separe de ti y sean uno tú y el, muchos de los dioses estarán en tu contra, lo desearan tanto como a tu vida, pero sé que siempre triunfaras…-

Athena en sus aposentos del olimpo había estado observando desde un mirador plagado de flores hacia la tierra, los muvianos junto con otros humanos estaban en la construcción de las casas zodiacales y la culminación de las 88 armaduras sagradas, cuando aquella aura se manifestó ante ella, la de una hermosa jovencita alada y sonriente que ya había sido atrapada por uno de los dioses y había sido sellada en un recóndito lugar, desconocido para los demás, parte del cosmos que había alcanzado a permanecer despierto se conglomero alrededor de aquel báculo durmiendo en él, sin embargo el paradero del cuerpo de aquella dulce y angelical dama se había vuelto incierto, Nike aún permanecía con vida…pero estaba en estado latente…

Tras aquel sello que fue colocado para el dormitar en Nike, los dioses involucrados se encargaron de anunciar que ella decepcionada de los actos malvados e injustos de los humanos había decidido desprenderse de ellos alejándose y ocultándose en algún lugar apartado del universo, donde jamás seria vista de nuevo por ellos, así Zeus engañado creyó en sus hermanos, hermanas e hijos, mientras que Athena sabiendo que comenzarían urdir planes continuo guiando a los humanos en la tierra, apareciendo ante ellos en cúmulos concentrados de su cosmos como una majestuosa aura de su ser anunciándoles las reglas y disposiciones que deseaba para su santuario, así mismo dio aquel dichoso anuncio que traería esperanza a los que serían elegidos entre los humanos como caballeros:

"Yo soy Athena, la diosa que los guiara en este pesado camino… a futuro abra muchas batallas que librar pero de todas habremos de salir victoriosos, todo sea para preservar el amor y la paz en esta tierra naceré entre ustedes y aprenderé de ustedes a reconocer mi destino, como ustedes aprenderán a luchar por la libertad y su propio destino; sé que la vida que les pido no es fácil y requiere de muchos sacrificios, pero al igual que ustedes yo sacrificare mi vida cuantas veces sea necesario para demostrarle a mi padre y a los dioses que así como la raza humana puede errar, también puede cambiar y ser mejor cada día mientras haya amor y esperanza en sus corazones…"

Así comenzarían las batallas de los dioses y la humanidad por siglos, Athena demostraría por siglos que los humanos contenían en su cuerpo la fuerza del universo misma, el amor infinito en su alma y el derecho a vivir siempre luchando por alguien o por algo que les obligaba a sacar de ellos la voluntad y la capacidad de crear milagros en los momentos más tristes y dolorosos, aquella raza que la diosa había aprendido a amar tanto…

Última Batalla, Hades…el despertar del olimpo…

La última batalla finalmente fue librada tras pasar varias guerras…el dios de los muertos había sido derrotado y su aura completamente exterminada, tras aquella triste y cruel batalla donde muchos santos habían perdido la vida, hubo una cálida paz en la tierra, sin embargo un mensajero del olimpo hizo su aparición un atardecer soleado mientras que Athena en su reencarnación mortal de Saori atendía al herido Seiya en una silla de ruedas…Hermes había dejado una estela de cosmos por el aire tras haberse desplazado con ayuda de su armadura alada hasta llegar a la diosa…

-Athena, tienes un mensaje de tu padre, desea verte, has de venir al olimpo conmigo, los dioses se han reunido y es tu deber como diosa estar presente, la muerte de Hades no se pasara por alto, el tiempo de los humanos está por terminar, de no venir, tanto los caballeros, como la humanidad pagaran aún más gravemente tu osadía para con los de tu divina estirpe, ya que has despertado la ira de los dioses…-

Tras haber sido otorgado ese mensaje Athena solo pudo escucharlo mientras la tomaba en brazos desapareciendo sin dejar rastro…

Tras aquella desaparición, el santuario comenzó a derribarse poco a poco y lentamente desgastándose cada piedra del mismo en polvo a una velocidad muy lenta, pareciendo que el cosmos de Athena iba disminuyendo paulatinamente en algún lugar desconocido para los santos, mientras los caballeros sobrevivientes corrían por varias partes del mundo enviados en misiones para la búsqueda de Athena, el patriarca recibió de nuevo al mensajero de los dioses en un tajante mensaje…

-Athena no volverá a la tierra, el castigo por desafiar a los dioses dará inicio muy pronto…-

Tras aquella visita y aquel cruel mensaje aquel patriarcal señor enviaría a llamar a los santos disponibles para una misión especial…sentada en su sede, cubierto de su almete y mascara sosteniendo con fuerza a su costado el báculo Nike perteneciente a Athena observaría a los presentes que han sido llamados para la asignación de dicha labor…

-Santos, caballeros, amazonas…Este santuario se derrumba poco a poco por la disminución del cosmos de Athena, aún no sabemos dónde se encuentra, mas yo he de suponer un paradero...no tenemos tiempo ya que la tierra misma está en un terrible peligro, sin embargo hace tiempo, desde la guerra del mito hubo alguien quien siempre acompaño a Athena en sus victorias…es su labor encontrarla…de ello depende esta última guerra…la última…-

Hablando casi sin voz tras pensar en el destino y posible sufrimiento de Athena en aquellas tierras altas entrego en manos de los guerreros aquel báculo sagrado, entregándoles un conocimiento que había sido guardado por generaciones…

Nike…desaparecio alguna vez del monte olimpo y fue enviada a esta tierra por uno de los dioses del olimpo sellándola para jamas ser encontrada, este baculo contiene un diminuto cosmos de ella que las guiara…Amazonas guíense por su cosmos y su inteligencia…a los santos mas sabios y que leen la suerte de las estrellas, se que encontraran la dirección correcta , busquenla entre ellas y si es necesario unan su alma a su cuerpo una vez mas para que despierte y ayude a Athena, vayan y no fallen…el tiempo de la humanidad y de Athena esta entre sus manos…-

Esperando la aceptación de la misión de los santos aquel patriarca guardo silencio para escucharlos...


End file.
